


Even Better

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the way home from town...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



"We aren't doing that again," Sylvain said as he leaned against Dimitri. 

"Because all of the women we met were more interested in me?" Dimitri questioned. He had an arm around Sylvain and had to admit, it hadn't been a bad evening. Mostly because Sylvain was there. 

"Yeah, turns out I get pretty jealous." 

"Sylvain..." Was that it? It certainly explained the sudden speed with which Sylvain had chased them away. "I wasn't trying to--" 

"Not of you," Sylvain mumbled, shifting, his mouth nearly against Dimitri's neck as Dimitri stopped in his tracks. 

And then the night got even better.


End file.
